lateshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Late Shift Wikia
Welcome to the Late Shift Wikia This is a wiki about the interactive movie "Late Shift" released on March 10 2016, produced by the companies &Söhne and CtrlMovie. : The film project is based on an new technology which allows the viewer to take game-changing decisions on behalf of Matt, the protagonist, in real-time, whilst the film keeps its cinematic quality. The format works both for interactive consumption on a TV or tablet and for participatory screenings in cinemas and at festivals. Late Shift is a UK-Swiss coproduction, which involves contributions by Swiss public broadcaster SRG as well as private investors and product placement with German car manufacturer BMW. Plot Summary Matt, a smart student, has to prove his innocence after being forced to take part in a bold heist at a famous London auction house. The consequences take him on a journey across London to escape the twisted web he finds himself caught in, discover the truth and gain his retribution. How will the audience decide to act when everything is turning against him? Gameplay Although it's marketed as a movie, the underlying concept is one of an adventure game. Decisions which will have a heavy impact on the outcome of the story will generally be asked more than once (potentially in a different form). Walkthrough The following breakdown is based on a limited number of views of the movie using different decisions, so it is far from complete. Also the representation is not suited for the complexity of the content, this needs to be improved. This section contains spoilers. # The Garage #* Elodie and the Maserati #** If you refuse to give her the Maserati, it will be more difficult for you to get Sebastien's room number at the hospital. #** If you choose to call the police, you find out that the phone doesn't work. #** If you choose to take the pepper spray, you have the option to save Elodie, so she gets away. #* Lee and the BMW i8 #** If you make a run for it (two times) you will be picked up by Simon on the street. #** There's no escaping Simon. He will force you to get into his car, even if you decide to run for it. # The Crew #* ... # The Auction #* May-Ling in Bidding Fever #** Letting her bid builds up trust, potentially leading to a side-quest with a kiss in the motel. #* Hainsworth's Elevator #** If you try to get out by going up, it doesn't change, Simon will catch you in the office. # The Getaway #* Police surrender #** If you decide to go to the police, you will have an interrogation by the police, but it doesn't seem to change anything to how the story evolves #* Mr. Woe #** Deciding to go to Mr. Woe's restaurant almost guarantees that you will learn about his death later on. # The Chinese Restaurant #* (no information yet) # The Chinese Restaurant #* (no information yet) # The 2-Star Hotel #* If you built up trust with May-Ling in prior scenes, a kissing scene will occur. #** May-Ling will only kiss you back if she likes you and trusts you based on previous decisions. She will then decide to have sex with you. #* Tchoi's goons will find you and May-Ling at the hotel. When you are surrounded, you will either have a chance to trust May-Ling and give her the bowl, or not trust her. #**If you trust May-Ling and give her the bowl, she will toss the bowl and break it. You and May-Ling will then escape, and you will be taken to the Alley where the Alley Thug scene below will take place. #***In the alley, you will learn that the bowl that was broken is a forgery. May-Ling will later be kidnapped by the Tchois when the Alley Thug scene takes place #**If you don't trust May-Ling, you and her will be subdued by the goons, and that will lead to the Interrogation scene below. # The 5-Star Hotel #* (no information yet) # The Streets #* Tchoi Interrogation #** Depending on your prior decisions, this scene may or may not take place. #** If you defend May-Ling repeatedly, she will not get stabbed. #* Alley Thug #** If you don't fight him two times, he will choke you. This triggers a memory of Hainsworth's where Simon choked the auction clerk. This will give access to the website of Hainsworth's, where you can find Sébastien, giving access to the hospital sidequest. #** If you decide to fight, the hospital sidequest will be completely avoided. # The Hospital (I) #* Hospital Reception #** You will find Elodie working there. If you gave her the keys in The Garage, she owes you a favor, and gives you Sébastiens room number. #** If you did not give the keys to Elodie in The Garage, you will have to tell the truth in order to get the room number and find valuable information. #* Sébastiens Interrogation #** Keep bluffing, he switched the bowl in the elevator. # The Hospital (II) #* (no information yet) # The Lion's Den #* At Hainsworth's: If you continue to get information on the computer you will have the option to get the bowl before it's delivered to Parr - which later gives you the option to save May-Ling. #* Visiting Samuel Parr #** Make sure he believes the bowl is a copy - he will not dare to destroy it. #* Visiting Samuel Parr (without Hospital sidequest) #** If the Hospital sidequest is avoided, you will go straight to Parr's house after the Alley Thug sequence. #** Parr would have you believe he hid the genuine bowl inside a safe. #*** If you decide to open the safe yourself, with Parr giving you the safe combination, you discover that a handgun is hidden inside. In other sequences, Parr will attempt to shoot you. #** Parr offers you money, in exchange for keeping his name out of the heist. You can either take the money, or refuse. #** Under certain conditions, you will have an option to shoot Parr. #** If you decide not to use force on Parr before the opening of the safe, the Tchois may come to the house and collect the bowl. If you decide to use force on Parr before the opening of the safe, Parr, along with you, may drive to Hainsworth's and collect the genuine bowl, at which time you will deliver the bowl to the Tchois personally, at the hotel they are staying it. #***When the bowl is delivered, the Tchois will ask you whether Parr is involved in the heist. Your answer will determine whether you live or not. # The showdown #* (no information yet) Endings The movie is advertised as having seven different endings, some of which are below. #Matt survives, and walks away from the hotel where the Tchois are staying, while it is implied that May-Ling will die. The movie ends with Matt saying "Sorry, May-Ling". #Matt returns to his flat, only to be intercepted shortly thereafter by men describing themselves as "Armed Police". Matt then gets an SMS with a picture of May-Ling's dead body, with the caption "You're next" or "You asked about her". #Matt is directed to a room at the hotel where the Tchois are staying. The Tchois told him that May-Ling will be in the room. Matt enters the room to find a mortally wounded May-Ling. Afterwards, Matt is intercepted by men describing themselves as "Armed Police", and May-Ling dies on screen. #At Parr's residence, Matt shoots Parr to death, and ties up Parr's housekeeper, Ula, who discovered what Matt has done. Matt panics as he can no longer obtain the genuine bowl, searching frantically and fruitlessly inside Parr's house for it. Matt is shot dead when the Tchois and their goons arrive at Parr's residence. #*Unlike the other endings where Matt's death is implied, this sequence shows Matt dying in a bloody manner. #At Parr's residence, Matt brings the real bowl (however Parr thinks it's the fake one). Upon leaving the residence, the Tchois arrive with May-Ling in their custody. They receive the bowl, Parr gets dragged away by Tchois' goons (and presumably killed). Matt walks away side by side with an unharmed May-Ling. #At Parr's residence, Matt brings the real bowl (however Parr thinks it's the fake one). Upon leaving the residence, the Tchois arrive with May-Ling in their custody. They receive the bowl, Parr gets dragged away by Tchois' goons (and presumably killed). Matt walks away side by side with an injured May-Ling, where they plan to go to the hospital to get May-Ling treated. #At Parr's residence, Matt brings the real bowl (however Parr figures out it is not the fake one). Parr then throws the real bowl onto the floor and shatters it before kicking Matt out of his house. Upon leaving the residence, the Tchois drive off with May-Ling in their captivity (and presumably kill her). Matt is left standing outside, devastated. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse